


White Death

by xhystxeriax



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hate to Love, Magic, Marvel Universe, POV Original Character, Teleportation
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhystxeriax/pseuds/xhystxeriax
Summary: Życie Ruby Linton, dwudziestodwuletniej Brytyjki zmienia się nie do poznania po jednej, niepozornie zapowiadającej się nocy. Staje się kimś więcej niż zwykłym człowiekiem - zdobywa nadnaturalne moce i zostaje nieśmiertelna. Momentalnie staje się celem Tarczy, a po latach treningów dołącza do Avengers jako jedna z najlepszych agentek na świecie.Po jednym wezwaniu od Nicka Fury'ego udaje się na misję, podczas której spotyka osobę, która jeszcze bardziej poprzewraca nie tylko w jej życiu, ale również w jej głowie. Loki Laufeyson pragnie zaatakować Nowy Jork i zapanować nad światem, a Ruby Linton marzy o zamknięciu jego zarozumiałych ust oraz wpakowaniu go za kraty.Po niespodziewanym rozkazie jej przełożonego, dwójka z czasem zaczyna się tolerować, mimo niezadowoleniu Steve'a Rogersa oraz reszty Avengers. Nikt się jednak nie spodziewał tego, co może wyniknąć z ich znajomości.Opowiadanie zostało napisane przeze mnie dawno temu, z racji niezbyt dobrego wykonania postanowiłam pisać je od nowa. Nowe wątki niż poprzednim razem oraz kilka nowych postaci.





	1. Prolog

_Rok 2015_

_Londyn_

Słońce już zdążyło schować się za horyzontem, kiedy wyszłam z gabinetu weterynarii Dr. Sheppard. Zasunęłam swoją bluzę, na którą założyłam skórzaną kurtkę. Ukryłam swoją głowę pod czarnym materiałem kaptura i poprawiłam na ramieniu dużą, bordową torbę ze sztucznej skóry. Przeklęłam się w myślach za niezabranie czegoś cieplejszego, jest cholerny listopad, a ja chodzę ubrana jak w wiosnę.

Moje nogi automatycznie podążyły tą samą drogą, którą chodziłam pięć razy w tygodniu o godzinie osiemnastej. Skręciłam w Rosebery Avenue, a następnie przeszłam niecały kilometr na chodniku. Później zboczyłam z drogi i weszłam na zdecydowanie cichszą i węższą uliczkę, na której znajdowały się same domy zajęte przez różne małe rodziny, studentów oraz młodych dorosłych ze swoimi współlokatorami, którzy dopiero zaczynali prawdziwe życie. W tej ostatniej grupie znajdowałam się, Ruby Irene Linton.

Stanęłam przed małym, dwupiętrowym domem z numerem pięćdziesiąt cztery i weszłam schodami przed drzwi. Wyjęłam z kieszeni breloczek z malutką, czarną laleczką wzorowaną na lalce voodoo, przy którym znajdowały się moje klucze. Zdziwiłam się jednak, że mieszkanie było otwarte.

Nacisnęłam klamkę i weszłam do środka, następnie zdjęłam swoje czarne botki i powiesiłam na wieszaku kurtkę. Do moich uszu doszła cicha muzyka popowa lecąca z radia, poczułam za to niesamowity zapach dochodzący z kuchni.

\- To ty, Linton? – krzyknął z pomieszczenia Travis, który najwidoczniej zajął się dzisiejszym obiadem.

\- Ta – odparłam słabo, wkraczając do pokoju. Zastałam wysokiego, chudego chłopaka o przydługich blond włosach stojącego nad kuchenką z białym fartuszkiem zawiązanym dookoła bioder.

Usiadłam przy białym stole w kącie, na jednym z czterech krzeseł.

\- Znowu nie w sosie? – zapytał mój współlokator, wyjmując z szafki nad zlewem trzy duże, bordowe talerze.

\- Nie do końca – mruknęłam. – Moja głowa wciąż próbuje mnie zabić.

\- Dalej ci nie przeszło? Może musisz iść do lekarza?

\- Żeby przepisali mi paracetamol? Dziękuję, sama mogę go sobie kupić – prychnęłam z lekkim uśmiechem.

Travis nałożył mi porcję spaghetti, a także sobie oraz trzeciej domowniczce, Jackie. Blondyn podłożył mi jedzenie pod nos wraz ze sztućcami, następnie zawołał dziewczynę, na co skrzywiłam się i złapałam za ucho.

\- Oszalałeś? – warknęłam. – Tak ci daleko do jej pokoju?

Chłopak przewrócił oczami, jednak widziałam, że pod nosem skrywa chytry uśmieszek. W tym momencie ból pogorszył się. Był ostry, przeszywający i nieustający. Zamknęłam oczy i złapałam się za głowę, nie mogąc tego wytrzymać. Wszystkie dźwięki stały się trzy razy głośniejsze, schodzenie po schodach dziewczyny, muzyka z radia, odsuwające się krzesło. Kiedy uchyliłam powieki widziałam jak zza mgły, przeraziłam się.

Po kilku sekundach, które zdawały się trwać wieczność nic nie ustało, a jedynie się nasiliło.

\- Ruby? Ruby, słyszysz mnie? – pytała Jackie, nachylając się nade mną i trzymając moje ramię.

Momentalnie zrzuciłam z siebie jej rękę, czując na sobie większy niż normalnie ciężar. Nie odpowiedziałam na jej pytanie, nie mogłam wydusić z siebie ani słowa.

Mój puls niebezpiecznie przyśpieszył.

\- Może powinniśmy zadzwonić po karetkę? – usłyszałam głos Travisa tak, jakby znajdował się w pokoju obok.

W tym momencie krzyknęłam, czując się tak, jakby ktoś przebił sztylet przez mój żołądek. Co się do cholery jasnej dzieje?

Nie mogłam utrzymać się na miejscu, upadłam na zimne panele. Teraz nic innego się dla mnie nie liczyło oprócz bólu.

Ścisnęłam pięści próbując odwrócić swoją uwagę i zacisnęłam mocno powieki licząc na to, że to wszystko odejdzie jak za machnięciem magicznej różdżki.

Niezmiernie się zdziwiłam, gdy faktycznie tak się stało. W jednej sekundzie bałam się o swoje życie, a w drugiej czułam niczym nowo narodzone dziecko.

Otworzyłam oczy i popatrzyłam na moich współlokatorów z ziemi.

\- Cholera, Linton. Wszystko dobrze? Już myślałem, że nam tu zejdziesz.

Wstałam z podłogi przytrzymując się stołu, wciąż odczuwając szok i niepokój. Spojrzałam z rozszerzonymi powiekami na blondyna, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

Co się właśnie stało?

Gdybym tylko wiedziała, że to jedynie cisza przed burzą. Nawet niecałą minutę później ostatkami sił biegłam do toalety, aby upaść przed sedesem ze względu na okropne nudności. Zaczęłam kaszleć, czując w całym ciele palenie. Tak, jakby każdy mój organ został podpalony. Prawie zemdlałam widząc na swoich dłoniach krew wydobywającą się z moich ust.

Nie mogłam nawet krzyczeć, zareagować inaczej niż łzami, które zbierały się w kącikach moich oczu od dłuższego czasu.

\- Dość tego, jedziemy do szpitala – powiedziała Jackie.

Kiedy całą trójkę przekroczyliśmy drzwi pogotowia, pielęgniarki momentalnie się przy nas znalazły, widząc moją zakrwawioną twarz oraz ubrania. Zostałam usadzona na wózku i przewieziona na salę obserwacyjną. Lekarz podbiegł do mnie, dostrzegając mój okropny stan. Kiedy stanął przed łóżkiem, na którym zwijałam się z bólu, złapał mnie jeszcze gorszy kaszel pełen ciemnoczerwonej substancji.

\- Co tu się stało, czy ona przyjmowała jakieś substancje? – zadał pytanie moim współlokatorom.

\- Nie, to się stało tak nagle... Od kilku dni narzekała na ból głowy, to tyle – odparł zdenerwowany blondyn ze zmartwioną miną.

W pewnym momencie, tuż po tym jak po moich policzkach zleciały kolejne łzy, twarze wszystkich dookoła mnie zmieniły się, zdziwiły i jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoiły. Kiedy na materiał poduszki zleciała czerwona, a nie przeźroczysta łza, zrozumiałam o co chodzi. Płaczę krwią. Płaczę cholerną krwią.

Nagle poczułam jak zaczęła lecieć również z mojego nosa. Nie wytrzymałam, straciłam przytomność.

x

Obudziłam się przerażona, momentalnie nabierając haust powietrza. Niestety nie było mi dane oddychanie świeżym powietrzem, gdyż byłam przykryta białym, cienkim materiałem. Zrzuciłam go z siebie nie rozumiejąc, o co tu chodzi. Nie czułam żadnego bólu, a właściwie nie czułam kompletnie niczego. Dudniące w mojej klatce piersiowej serce nie dawało o sobie znać, tak samo pulsujący ból głowy.

Nie byłam w swoim stroju, a w długiej, szpitalnej koszuli. Rozejrzałam się po śnieżnobiałym pomieszczeniu. Spodziewałam się podpiętej do mnie pikającej maszyny, jednak nie zastałam niczego, co mogłoby ją przypominać. Jedynie półka, dwie szafki obok łóżka oraz krzesło. Poczułam się niekomfortowo, przebywając samemu w kompletnej ciszy, słysząc jedynie rozmowy i kroki innych za drzwiami.

Podrapałam się w głowę, przybliżając do twarzy kilka kosmyków... białych włosów. Nie kruczoczarnych, które odziedziczyłam po ojcu. Nie, były one w kolorze śniegu, kafelek na podłodze w tym pokoju i reszty przedmiotów. Zaczęłam szybciej oddychać.

Co się ze mną stało?

Do pomieszczenia weszła kobieta, najprawdopodobniej pielęgniarka, niosąc ze sobą miskę z wodą oraz mały ręcznik. Widząc mnie upuściła niesione rzeczy i krzyknęła, zdzierając sobie struny głosowe. Zaniepokojeni tymi odgłosami, wpadło za nią dwie inne pielęgniarki oraz lekarz. Każdy z nich wyglądał tak, jakby zobaczył ducha. Panikowałam, nie mając pojęcia co się ze mną stało, kiedy byłam nieprzytomna.

Mężczyzna w kitlu, ze stetoskopem przewieszonym przez szyję podszedł do mnie i przyłożył jedną końcówkę zimnego przedmiotu do mojej piersi, nasłuchując bicia mojego serca. Jego powieki jeszcze bardziej się rozszerzyły.

\- Twoje serce nie bije – mruknął nie dowierzając. – To niemożliwe. Ruby Linton zmarła czwartego listopada, o godzinie piątej trzydzieści. 

 


	2. Rozdział 1

_Dwa lata później_

_Nowy Jork_

Ścisnęłam w dłoni plastikowy pistolet, który służył mi do treningu i przygotowałam się na atak. Kiedy mężczyzna podbiegł do mnie z zamiarem uderzenia w głowę, ukucnęłam i kopnęłam jego prawą nogę w kolano. Ten zgiął się, jednak nie zatrzymał. Podniosłam się i uniknęłam kolejnego ciosu, tym razem w brzuch. Złapałam za jego przedramię, które znajdowało się niebezpieczne blisko mojej szyi i przełożyłam je przez głowę, a następnie zakręciłam się. Efektem tego był upadek mojego partnera. Kiedy wyłożył się na macie, wycelowałam w niego sztuczną broń i pociągnęłam za spust.

Kiedy usłyszałam charakterystyczne kliknięcie, uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

\- Osiem do jednego, chcesz kontynuować? – zapytałam sarkastycznie, podając rękę Hawkeye'owi, aby pomóc mu wstać. – Możemy dobić do dziesiątki, tylko nie wiem, jak z twoim obolałym ciałem.

Brunet pokręcił głową z niezadowoleniem, nie przyjmując mojej propozycji. Głośno się na to zaśmiałam.

Poprawiłam swoje ciasnego kucyka związanego na czubku głowy, z którego podczas treningu wydostało się kilka niesfornych, białych kosmyków. Wytarłam z czoła pot i odwróciłam się do wejścia, czując na sobie czyiś wzrok. Tak jak się domyśliłam, ktoś nas obserwował. Tym kimś był Steve Rogers, opierający się o framugę z rękami skrzyżowanymi w ramionach.

\- W czymś pomóc? – odezwałam się do blondyna. – Łazienka korytarzem prosto i pierwsze drzwi po prawej, jeżeli pan się zgubił.

Podeszłam do ściany i podniosłam z podłogi butelkę z wodą, którą prawie całą opróżniłam. Usłyszałam cichy śmiech Bartona, który w końcu postanowił podnieść się z ziemi. Zdziwiłam się, gdyż blondyn nie zareagował na mój żart, widocznie nie był w humorze.

\- Dzisiaj spotykamy się na Helicarrierze – oznajmił, na co spojrzałam na niego z uniesioną brwią. – Nikt ci nie powiedział?

\- A wyglądam, jakbym o tym wiedziała? – mruknęłam, podnosząc z ziemi czarną torbę. – Co się stało?

Kapitan Ameryka ominął temat i nie odpowiedział na moje pytanie.

\- Startujemy za dwie godziny.

Po tych słowach już go nie było. Nie zrozumiałam jego zachowania. Albo ktoś naprawdę dał mu popalić, co jest wręcz niemożliwe zwracając uwagę na jego raczej spokojny charakter, albo stało się coś naprawdę poważnego.

Pożegnałam się z Clintem i z siedziby Avengers teleportowałam się przed swój dom. Teleportowałam, czyli użyłam swojej najbardziej użytecznej mocy, którą zdobyłam trochę ponad dwa lata temu. Do dzisiejszego dnia nikt nie potrafił wyjaśnić, co stało się ze mną i z moim ciałem. Kiedy obudziłam się martwa, moje życie całkowicie się zmieniło. Stałam się nieśmiertelna i potężniejsza niż kiedykolwiek.

Tarcza momentalnie mnie odnalazła i zainteresowała się moją osobą. Dowiedziałam się, że kiedy straciłam przytomność każdy mój organ powoli obumierał i przestawał pracować, lekarze dawali z siebie wszystko. Niestety, kiedy moje serce przestało bić, doktor stwierdził mój zgon.

Robiono na mnie mnóstwo badań, ze względu na moją nieśmiertelność i nowe umiejętności. Nie dowiedziałam się o nich przez pierwszy miesiąc, dopiero kiedy w wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym momencie, którym było jedno z badań pomyślałam o tym, że chciałabym znaleźć się w innym miejscu, chociażby na krześle obok szpitalnego łóżka. Zacisnęłam mocno powieki oraz pięści, a po chwili znalazłam się właśnie w tym miejscu, jedynie za pomocą mojego umysłu.

Kiedy zgodziłam się na przystąpienie do Tarczy, rozpoczęło się moje długie i żmudne szkolenie. Na początku była to jedynie sprawność fizyczna i walka, następnie zaczęłam trenować moje moce, aby móc je jak najlepiej wykorzystać. Po półtorej roku mogłam teleportować się na drugi koniec świata w przeciągu kilku sekund, kiedyś był to co najmniej drugi koniec pomieszczenia.

W końcu dochodzimy do tego momentu, kiedy zostałam agentką. Byłam wysyłana na przeróżne misje, a szacunek do mnie wzrastał. Zostanie niemalże najlepszą agentką na świecie nie zajęło mi długiego czasu, chociaż czułam wyrzuty sumienia. Osoby, które nie były w żaden magiczny sposób uzdolnione ciężko pracowały całe swoje życie i niczego nie osiągnęły, wtedy zjawiam się ja, przestraszona, młoda dziewczyna, zajmująca ich miejsce.

Zostało mi zaproponowane miejsce w Avengers jako jedna z nich, jednak wciąż byłabym wysyłana na mniejsze i łatwiejsze misje. Nie myślałam długo nad tą propozycją, zgodziłam się na nią i poznałam innych członków tej organizacji, w tym Steve'a i Bartona, z którymi wcześniej się widziałam. Niestety do tej pory nie zostało nam zlecone żadne większe, poważne zadanie.

Przekręciłam klucze w zamku i weszłam do środka swojego dwupiętrowego domu. Nie był żadnym luksusem, jednak na pewno był większy od tego, co miałam kiedyś. Praca w Tarczy zdecydowanie bardziej się opłaca niż bycie recepcjonistką u weterynarza.

Na parterze znajdował się duży salon z telewizorem, kanapami oraz półkami na książki i alkohol oraz drzwi do toalety. Po prawej stronie od korytarza wejściowego umiejscowiona była kuchnia, której ściany i podłoga były białe, za to blaty, krzesła i stół były czarne. Całe mieszkanie było w podobnych kolorach. Na środku korytarza były schody prowadzące na drugie piętro, gdzie znajdowała się moja duża, przestronna sypialnia z łazienką oraz pokój dla gości z toaletą.

Pod ziemią miałam swój własny, mały pokój treningowy, za to na dworze znajdował się średniej wielkości basen.

Rzuciłam klucze na szafkę obok drzwi i zdjęłam z nóg buty do ćwiczeń, następnie wbiegłam na drugie piętro i udałam się do łazienki. Tam zdjęłam z siebie przepocone ubrania i weszłam pod prysznic, pod lodowatą wodę.

Kiedy skończyłam się myć, wyszłam z łazienki i ubrałam świeże ubrania, które zwykle zakładam na misje. Strój składał się z wyższych, skórzanych, wiązanych butów, czarnych spodni z wysokim stanem oraz koszulki na ramiączkach w tym samym kolorze. Swoje długie, sięgające za łopatki włosy zaplotłam w warkocza. Przyjrzałam się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Moje białe włosy, które zmieniły kolor pod wpływem moich mocy stawały się coraz dłuższe. Fiołkowy kolor tęczówki zastąpił niegdyś ciemnoniebieski, wyglądający niemal jak nocne niebo. Z pewnością moja figura zdecydowanie się polepszyła, byłam szczuplejsza i posiadałam lekko zarysowane mięśnie. Ze wzrostu również nie mogłam narzekać, zawsze byłam dosyć wysoka.

Zeszłam na dół z telefonem w ręce i zaczęłam zastanawiać, co się do cholery stało. Jeżeli mieliśmy spotkać się na Helicarrierze, misja odbywała się daleko stąd. Z tego co zrozumiałam, zostali wezwani wszyscy z Avengers.

Postanowiłam napisać wiadomość do jednej z tych osób. Poszukałam w swoich kontaktach numery do Tony'ego Starka i wstukałam w klawiaturze szybką, treściwą wiadomość.

_„O co chodzi z dzisiejszym zebraniem? Tylko nie kłam, Stark. Ja również do was należę i chcę być informowana."_

Nie minęło dużo czasu, kiedy poczułam wibrację komórki. Iron Man nic nie napisał, jedynie wysłał mi plik. Bez dłuższego zastanowienia otworzyłam go i ujrzałam raport... z ataku. Jedna z baz Tarczy została zaatakowana i zburzona wczoraj wieczorem. Jakim cudem nie zostałam o tym poinformowana?!

Sprawcą tego wszystkiego był ktoś, kto nazywał się Loki. Skąd on się urwał z tym imieniem? Kamera zarejestrowała jego twarz, dlatego zdjęcie to zostało dodane do raportu. Powiększyłam je i zmrużyłam oczy, aby móc mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Z tym gościem było zdecydowanie coś nie tak. Co on miał na sobie?

Coś, co najbardziej zwracało uwagę była długa, czarna peleryna. Jego ubranie było czarno – zielone ze złotymi zdobieniami, tylko, że po prostu nie wyglądało jak coś, co założyłby z własnej woli normalny człowiek. Fotografia nie miała zbyt dobrej jakości, dlatego postanowiłam oceniać to później. Dostrzegłam, że mężczyzna ma długie, czarne włosy zaczesane do tyłu.

Przeklęłam głośno, gdy zauważyłam, która jest godzina. Spóźniłam się. Schowałam telefon do kieszeni, którą zasunęłam i pomyślałam o bezpiecznym miejscu na Helicarrierze, do którego mogłabym się teleportować. Przypomniałam sobie jeden korytarz, który z tego co pamiętam nie był zbytnio używany. Właśnie w tym miejscu znalazłam się dwie minuty później.

Wzięłam nogi za pas i pobiegłam do głównego pomieszczenia na pokładzie, który już znajdował się w powietrzu. W końcu zaczęłam napotykać innych agentów, między którymi musiałam się przepychać.

\- Linton! – usłyszałam znajomy mi głos Starka. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam mężczyznę w okularach przeciwsłonecznych, ubranego w swój klasyczny zestaw złożony z koszulki z logiem jakiegoś zespołu, marynarki oraz zwykłych jeansów. Gdyby ktoś spojrzałby na niego z boku, kompletnie nie wiedząc kim jest, na pewno nie pomyślałby, że to miliarder.

Tony chwilę później znalazł się obok mnie, jednak nie odwzajemniłam jego uśmiechu. Odkąd się poznaliśmy bardzo dobrze się dogadywaliśmy, czasami lubiliśmy spędzić wieczory w towarzystwie alkoholu.

\- Nie Lintonuj mi tutaj, Stark. Co jest grane? Czemu o niczym nie wiem?

\- O to musisz się już zapytać Fury'ego – odparł i ruszyliśmy razem do wcześniej wspomnianego człowieka. Kiedy popatrzyłam na niego znad ściągniętych brwi, pokręcił głową ze śmiechem. – Nie patrz tak na mnie, to nie ja tutaj rządzę!

W końcu ujrzałam czarnoskórego mężczyznę, stojącego pośród reszty Avengers. Jak zawsze, ubrany był jedynie w czarne ubrania z długim płaszczem w tym samym kolorze, za to jedno jego oko przykrywała przepaska.

\- Linton, jak zwykle spóźniona – powiedział w moją stronę.

\- Za to ty, jak zwykle nie dotrzymujesz słowa – warknęłam w jego stronę. – Jaka była umowa? Że będę o wszystkim informowana. A teraz, co? Trzymasz mnie z boku jak pięcioletnie dziecko?

Poczułam, jak ktoś kładzie mi swoją dużą dłoń na ramieniu, aby mnie uspokoić.

\- Kto ci powiedział? – zapytał, rozglądając się po zgromadzonych osobach.

\- To już nie jest twój problem.

Spojrzałam w bok i ujrzałam Steve'a. Popatrzyłam na niego z urazą, gdyż widocznie trzymał stronę Fury'ego.

Rogers...To był trudny temat. Z każdą osobą starałam się trzymać dobre relacje, aby nie mieć żadnych problemów. Jednak on był czymś więcej.

Sami nie zauważyliśmy, kiedy nasze rozmowy często kończyły się niepozornym flirtem. To właśnie z nim lubiłam najczęściej przebywać, jego szukałam, kiedy potrzebowałam pomocy lub rozmowy. Trzymam w swoim domu niektóre jego rzeczy, gdyby mężczyzna się ze mną zasiedział do późna w nocy.

Mimo tego wszystkiego nie wiem, czy jestem gotowa, aby zrobić kolejny krok. Ta praca jest dla mnie wszystkim, co by się stało gdybyśmy zdecydowali się na związek i nagle zerwali? To byłoby po prostu niewłaściwe.

Przestałam ich słuchać, wyłączyłam się. Wtedy nagle usłyszałam słowa Thora.

\- On jest moim bratem!

Połączyłam kropki i zaśmiałam się pod nosem. Stąd te wszystkie udziwnienia.

Jeden z agentów, który zajmował się informatyką poprosił wszystkich o uwagę. Wtedy powiedział, że kamera zarejestrowała go w Niemczech. Wiedziałam, że to znak. Ruszamy na misję.

x

Oprócz mnie, na bezpośrednie starcie z Lokim zostali wysłani również Stark oraz Rogers. Teleportowałam się w wyznaczone miejsce i schowałam za drzewem, aby móc zaobserwować jego poczynania. Rozpoznałam go z daleka, nie tylko dzięki specyficznemu ubraniu, ale również dzięki dużym, złotym rogom na jego głowie. Gdyby nie powaga sytuacji, wybuchłabym głośnym śmiechem. W dłoni trzymał coś, co wyglądało jak berło. Było tego samego koloru co jego rogi, jednak na samej górze znajdowało się coś niebieskiego i świecącego.

Nagle krzyknął głośno do wszystkich, niewinnych osób, które się tam zebrały. Kazał im klękać, nazywając się ich królem.

Asgardczycy są naprawdę osobliwi.

Schowałam swój pistolet za spodnie na plecach i ruszyłam do ataku. Na początku jednak chciałam się zabawić jego ogromnym ego, z tego co wiedziałam do pomocy ze strony moich współpracowników miało minąć trochę czasu.

\- Hej, ty! – krzyknęłam w stronę czarnowłosego. Mężczyzna od razu zwrócił na mnie uwagę, z widocznym niezadowoleniem.

\- Kim jesteś, nędzna Midgardko, aby mi przerywać? – zapytał ze spokojem. Mimo jego tonu widać było, że nie chce marnować sobie na mnie czasu.

\- To jakaś choroba weneryczna? Spokojnie, jestem zdrowa.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, idąc w jego stronę. Zauważyłam, że brat Thora już szykuje się do ataku, znudzony moją osobą.

\- Posłuchaj, Loki. Ja nie chcę ci zagrażać, jedynie przez chwilę porozmawiać.

\- Skąd znasz moje imię? – odparł szczerze zdziwiony.

Cholera, nie powinnam była tego mówić. Wydałam się.

\- Jesteś jedną z nich – powiedział, uśmiechając się. – Mam rozumieć, że już mnie odnaleźliście?

\- Wiesz, osoby, które mają skłonności do zabijania innych i chęci władzy nad światem nie umykają naszej uwadze – odpowiedziałam, krzyżując ręce w ramionach. – Albo załatwimy to na spokojnie, albo dasz się ośmieszyć przed ludźmi, którym kazałeś klękać przed królem. Wybieraj.

Czarnowłosy zaśmiał się głośno tak, jakbym opowiedziała najśmieszniejszy na świecie żart.

\- Mam rozumieć, że kobieta, z pochodzenia Midgardka może mi zagrozić? – zakpił ze mnie.

Przewróciłam oczami na jego wypowiedź. Co za cholerny buc.

\- Sam tego chciałeś.

Teleportowałam się za plecy Lokiego i z całej siły je kopnęłam. Mężczyzna nie spodziewając się tego, nie uniknął mojego ciosu i skulił się z bólu. Momentalnie wyjęłam broń i wystrzeliłam z niej, jednak tym razem nie udało mi się. Odwrócił się i uchylił przed kulą. Kiedy podbiegłam do niego i ponownie miałam zaatakować, czarnowłosy zbliżył do mnie swoje berło i jego ostry czubek skierował w stronę mojego serca.

Zmrużyłam powieki, nie wiedząc jak zareagować.

\- To miało mnie uszkodzić? – wyśmiałam go.

Ten spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, a następnie na swoje berło. Zdenerwowany chciał mnie uderzyć, jednak uniknęłam jego ręki zbliżającej się do mojej twarzy.

Ścisnęłam w dłoni swoją broń i ponownie pociągnęłam za spust, tym razem trafiłam w jego nogę. Mężczyzna krzyknął i upadł z bólu. Uśmiechnęłam się, czując wygraną. Złapałam za słuchawkę, która znajdowała się w moim uchu.

\- Sytuacja opanowana – powiedziałam. – Trzeba go stąd zabrać. 

 


End file.
